Put an End To This Uneasiness
by reauvafs
Summary: Dazai Osamu memang orang yang hebat. Ia bisa lenyap begitu saja tanpa kabar meninggalkan segala hal dan masih dicintai. Semua orang terus merindukannya, berharap ia dapat kembali dan bersikap seperti biasa. Kau adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.


Title: Put an End To This Uneasiness

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Osamu D

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dazai Osamu memang orang yang hebat. Ia bisa lenyap begitu saja tanpa kabar meninggalkan segala hal dan masih dicintai. Semua orang terus merindukannya, berharap ia dapat kembali dan bersikap seperti biasa. Kau adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

 **Warning(s): Mentally unstable Akutagawa, depression tw, dark fic, 2** **nd** **pov, this is really dark, set after dasai leave PM  
**

* * *

Dazai Osamu adalah sosok yang memiliki lebih dari separuh isi pikiran dan jiwamu. Sejak mengetahui perasaan lain selain kebencian, ia telah menjadi alasan bagimu untuk mengemban perasaan manusia seperti kekaguman. Dari mata yang gelap hingga ke dasarnya—yang dapat membuat Iblis dan Dewa sekalipun pergi—hingga seluruh ilmu yang diberikannya padamu, semuanya kau telan bulat-bulat, tidak peduli jika hal itu pula yang telah menggerogoti dirimu hingga jadi seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Put an End To This Uneasiness**

Kau masih ingat hari terakhir bertemu dengannya. Dazai memberimu latihan dengan porsi biasa, tidak ada yang aneh saat itu, kau yakin sekali, karena mentormu tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain ' _daya refleksmu pada serangan beruntun dalam kurun waktu lama masih payah'_. Tidak, itu bukanlah komentar terbaru bagimu, Dazai selalu memberikan ucapan yang sama selama seminggu belakangan ini. Kau mencoba mengingat awal mula pembahasan itu dan kau menemukannya; hari di mana Rashoumon akhirnya dapat melindungimu dari tiga tembakan Dazai, hari di mana Dazai membandingkanmu dengan Oda Sakunosuke.

Mendengar nama orang yang terkenal akan ketidaksanggupannya pada misi pembunuhan membuatmu memanas. Tidak mungkin orang sepertinya dapat mengalahkanmu—yang sudah berlatih di bawah Iblis seperti Dazai—hanya dengan modal kenalan dekatnya saja. Tapi di sisi lain kau sendiri tahu bahwa Dazai bukanlah orang yang suka bergurau, terutama padamu.

Terkadang kau memikirkan hal itu di saat senggang. Dazai yang berada dihadapanmu dengan yang bercengkrama dengan orang lain terasa sangat berbeda di matamu. Kau pernah melihatnya cekcok dengan Nakahara Chuuya tanpa tatapan tajam maupun ucapan yang menusuk hati, yang kau dapat temukan di sana adalah tawa yang entah tulus atau tidak darinya, kau tidak begitu yakin. Di waktu lain kau juga melihatnya mengajarkan kakek Hirotsu untuk bermain game di konsol yang baru-baru ini dibelinya dan lagi-lagi kau menemukan senyuman tanpa beban yang kau tidak pernah dapatkan darinya.

Dazai yang diketahuinya adalah pria misterius tanpa celah. Kedua mata coklat kemerahan itu akan selalu menemukan sesuatu yang berusaha kau sembunyikan, meskipun kau sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat dan yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengetahuinya. Dazai akan mengatakannya terang-terangan; membuat keringat dingin meluncur dari dahimu hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memberikanmu apa yang orang sebut 'kebaikan'. Dazai sendiri mengakuinya, ia memang bukanlah orang yang diberkati kebaikan hati yang kebanyakan orang miliki. Ia dapat mengacungkan pistol pada siapapun—tidak peduli itu bawahan atau pun atasannya—dan tidak ragu akan menekan pelatuknya apabila orang tersebut tidak lagi berguna baginya.

Kau sudah lupa berapa banyak peluru yang bersarang pada tubuhmu. Banyak orang yang beranggapan alasanmu tidak suka mandi adalah karena kau tidak lagi memiliki kontrol pada Rashoumon saat tidak mengenakan pakaian—itu benar—tapi alasan lain yang lebih membuatmu tidak ingin melakukannya adalah karena luka-luka pemberian Dazai selalu mengingatkanmu akan betapa lemah, betapa payahnya dirimu itu.

Dazai bilang akan memberimu alasan untuk hidup. Kau yang saat itu begitu terpana dengan kharisma yang dimilikinya pun tunduk pada janji tersebut, membiarkan tangannya menarikmu jatuh lebih dalam lagi menuju neraka. Hari demi hari yang kau lewatkan bersamanya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirimu merubah peta pikiran yang kau miliki sebelumnya yang semula berniat untuk mendapatkan alasan hidup dari mentor barumu menjadi obsesi akan pengakuan darinya.

Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Dazai begitu lihai dalam menyembunyikan niatannya. Pertama ia membuatmu terkagum-kagum pada perangaiannya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda yang jenius kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menggemblengmu dengan intensitas yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ia mengajarimu cara menyerang leher musuh pada hari itu lalu ia akan menembakmu tepat di dada dengan menaruh harapan kau tidak akan mati secepat kunang-kunang di musim panas. Peranmu masih banyak—mungkin itu pikirnya—jadi Dazai pasti akan memaksimalkan kemampuanmu meski itu juga akan nyaris membunuhmu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiranmu bahwa Dazai yang darahnya terlalu cocok dengan darah mafia lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa ucapan, tanpa surat, tanpa apapun, ia pergi meninggalkan Port Mafia setelah kepergiannya untuk mengejar kawannya—Oda Sakunosuke—yang sedang melakukan misi bunuh diri mengejar Mimic.

Kau ingat baku tembak yang terjadi antar organisasi asing tersebut dengan kawananmu. Banyak ikan kecil yang menggunakan senjata bodoh seperti pistol untuk menyerang kalian, Rashoumon dapat langsung menusuk jantung mereka dalam hitungan detik agar mereka tidak perlu sekedar mengetahui kemampuan yang kau miliki. Kau tidak jauh-jauh datang ke museum seni Yokohama hanya untuk menghabisi mereka yang lemah seperti itu; kau ada di sini untuk mencari sumber yang bisa membuat Dazai mengakuimu.

Dan kau menemukannya, pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemimpin dari organisasi tersebut. Kau tidak peduli meski ia hanya penipu ataupun yang asli, asal semua musuh yang bercokol di tempat ini sukses ia tumpaskan, bukankah Dazai akan mengakui kekuatamu?

Kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Saat kesombongan melahapmu, kau dapat merasakan panasnya peluru menusuk pahamu. Sebelumnya kau sudah yakin akan kemenangan yang bertengger pada pundakmu, hanya saja kau terlalu sombong, terlalu yakin akan analisamu, hingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa pemimpin Mimic dapat memprediksi apa yang pasti kau lakukan dalam kurun waktu enam detik ke depan.

Kau adalah pemegang kepercayaan bahwa mengorbankan diri saat menjalankan misi adalah cara mati yang paling indah jadi kau—dengan bodohnya—memejamkan matamu dan justru memaksa pria itu untuk segera mengakhiri kemuakkan yang kau miliki pada tubuh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ini. Namun beruntunglah, seseorang datang dan membopongmu pergi.

Dengan kaki mati rasa, yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah mengeluh minta diturunkan, namun orang tersebut tetap memegangmu erat agar rencana kaburnya tidak tergagalkan. Kau menanyakan namanya dan orang itu menjawab dengan nama yang membuatmu mengeluarkan paksa Rashoumon dan nyaris menusuk pria yang baru saja menjadi penolongmu.

Ia Oda Sakunosuke, orang yang Dazai anggap sebagai pria terkuat yang tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkanmu bahkan dalam seratus tahun, orang yang tidak dapat membunuh siapapun sehingga hanya dilimpahkan misi rendahan dari atasan, orang yang kau sangat benci saat ini.

Kau tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertinya dapat menempati posisi utama dalam hati Dazai. Tidakkah Dazai menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada orang yang merelakan apapun demi sebuah ucapan terlontar dari mulutnya? Tidakkah ia berhenti dan menengok untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa kau, yang terus mengikutinya, berharap bahwa namamu dapat menjadi sesuatu yang dapat ia banggakan pada orang lain?

Rasa ingin tahu membuatmu tertekan. Kau mencari berbagai informasi yang mengarah pada siapa Oda Sakunosuke itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa kau dapatkan, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil menggali beberapa informasi. Pria tingkatan paling rendah itu merawat beberapa bocah yatim piatu dengan menitipkan hidup mereka pada kenalannya. Semua uang yang dihasilkannya dari Port Mafia—yang tentu saja uang kotor, uang yang berasal dari pencucian uang ataupun penipuan—langsung diberikan pada anak-anak tersebut.

Sebuah tawa mengejek keluar dari mulutmu. Bukankah itu terlihat munafik? Mungkin dari kacamata penduduk biasa apa yang dilakukannya terasa begitu mulia, tapi bukankah ia sendiri sadar bahwa satu kebaikan yang dilakukannya adalah hasil dari satu keburukan yang dikerjakannya? Ia boleh berargumen dirinya tidak membunuh siapapun, tapi yang namanya mafia adalah mafia.

Noda hitam dari organisasi ini **tidak akan** lenyap tidak peduli seberapa mulia kelakuanmu.

Orang bilang kepergiannya dalam misi bunuh diri itu adalah semata-mata karena balas dendam. Bocah-bocah yang dirawatnya dibunuh oleh Mimic tepat dihadapannya, membuatnya hilang akal dan pergi dengan niatan menghabisi mereka semua dengan sepucuk pistol.

Kau memang membencinya, tapi dalam satu sisi ada hal yang kau dapat tolerir pada diri Oda Sakunosuke. Membalaskan dendam merupakan insting yang dimiliki tiap manusia. Gejolak itu akan muncul setelah orang yang kau hargai mati dibunuh orang. Kau bukanlah orang yang akan menahan hasrat untuk berhenti dan melupakan niatan itu—jika saja Dazai tidak membunuh buruannya duluan—jadi kau sedikit banyak mendukung apa yang dilakukannya.

Mungkinkah hanya karena kebodohan yang dilakukannya sendiri dapat menggugah hati seorang Dazai Osamu? Tidak pernah sehari pun kau lupakan untuk menganalisa alasan apa yang dimiliki Dazai saat pergi meninggalkan Port Mafia, meninggalkanmu, begitu saja. Kau buntu, tidak tahu lagi alasan yang paling memungkinkan, hingga akhirnya kau seenaknya menentukan bahwa mungkin Dazai terbawa dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Hari terus berlalu dan kau tidak juga menemukan jawaban dari hal tersebut. Keberadaan Dazai tetap melekat kuat di dalam Port Mafia saat itu. Semua tahu bahwa kabur dari sini adalah bentuk pengkhianatan jadi siapapun—meskipun itu eksekutif sekalipun—yang berani menghilang akan dijadikan buronan yang harus ditangkap baik mati atau hidup, tapi lagi-lagi semua orang di sini tahu bahwa Dazai bukanlah sosok orang yang mudah ditangkap.

Ia hilang begitu saja bagai dibawa angin. Kau tidak pernah luput untuk mengecek seluruh tempat yang sering dikunjunginya. Mulai dari toko Pachinko langganan sampai bar Kamiya yang pernah ditunjukannya padamu, kau selalu mencari diberbagai sudut di tempat tersebut untuk menemukan barang kali secercah petunjuk tentang keberadaannya. Kau tidak pernah menemukannya.

Banyak anggota mafia lain yang menyerah dan melanjutkan misi mereka yang jauh lebih penting dari pencarian akan pengkhianat besar mafia ini, Bos bahkan memberimu misi besar yang dapat membuang waktumu berminggu-minggu. Kau mulai berpikir bahwa seluruh isi dunia melupakan adanya Dazai Osamu.

Kau tidak terima dengan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa semua orang melupakannya, pria hebat yang menjadi ujung tombak Port Mafia, pria hebat yang begitu sadis hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya, pria hebat yang sudah mengubahmu menjadi monster ini? Kau sendiri tidak dapat menghitung sejak misi pertamamu dengannya sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang di tangan Dazai, apalagi sebelum mereka bertemu. Catatan itu saja sudah cukup menjadi torehan keberhasilan yang patut dikenang oleh seluruh anggota Port Mafia.

Mori pernah mengatakannya padamu. Saat itu kau baru saja pulang dari misi yang membuat seluruh pakaianmu terlihat lusuh dengan wajahmu yang kusut. Kau memintanya untuk menyuruh semua orang tetap melakukan perburuan pada Dazai, namun yang kau dapatkan justru tanggapan yang menusuk.

 _Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kalau Dazai-kun pergi tanpa mengingatmu, kan?_

Meskipun kau tidak setuju, kau tahu Mori ada benarnya. Jauh di dalam hati kau memiliki sedikit pemikiran bahwa mungkin Dazai pergi tanpa memikirkanmu. Mungkin ia justru tertawa-tawa sembari melupakan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya di Port Mafia, melupakanmu.

Melupakanmu.

Melupakanmu, satu-satunya orang yang sampai sekarang masih menanti kedatangannya kembali.

Jawaban yang tidak pernah ada dan tuduhan dari Mori membuatmu memiliki kekosongan di dalam hati. Pada dasarnya memang sudah sejak dulu hatimu kosong, namun untuk kali ini berbeda; kau merasa sesak, setiap hari yang berjalan bagaikan siksaan bahkan bagimu yang sekarang sudah bisa bernapas dengan tenang.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Dazai di dalam hatimu. Kau bahkan mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri kenapa kau masih tetap berada di sini meski Dazai sudah jauh meninggalkanmu. Kepergiannya memberikanmu banyak alasan untuk pergi dari Port Mafia—mengikutinya—tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu jika memang berencana pergi, destinasi mana yang ingin kau tuju.

Kau semakin tidak ingin melihat hari esok. Semuanya dapat kau tebak dari hari ini; besok pagi kau akan terbangun dari tidur dan Dazai masih tidak ada di Port Mafia. Kau sadar, sadar sekali bahwa hari terus berlalu dan usahamu semakin sia-sia saja karena Dazai pasti tidak akan meninggalkan bukti barang sedikit pun.

Rasa lapar dan hasrat lain pun semakin menyusut dari dalam dirimu. Yang kau lihat belakangan ini hanyalah dunia abu-abu yang penuh kehampaan. Darah segar yang keluar dari tubuh korban pun tidak lagi terlihat merah di matamu. Kau tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih melakukan rutinitas ini.

Kau mulai menyangsikan Dazai masih hidup. Tidak mungkin manusia bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa berbekas. Sebuah ide terlintas dan kau pikir mungkin akhirnya Dazai menemukan pasangan untuk melakukan bunuh diri ganda bersama.

Ya, kau merupakan salah satu orang yang tahu tentang kebiasaannya. Dazai memang tidak bilang macam-macam padanya, tapi dari obrolannya dengan orang lain kau tahu bahwa mentormu itu suka melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Memiliki pemikiran Dazai telah mati membuatmu menjadi resah. Menghilang dengan tanda bahwa kau masih hidup masih lebih baik daripada benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Kau tidak yakin dengan prospek seperti itu—kau ingin percaya Dazai masih hidup dan sehat—tapi ketiadaan wujudnya semakin meyakinkanmu dengan prospek tersebut.

Langkahmu menjadi tak tentu. Kau tidak lagi dapat membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Dazai bisa saja masih bersembunyi di dekat Port Mafia, berniat untuk mengerjai seluruh organisasi ini besar-besaran, atau mati tenggelam dan tertimbun reruntuhan dalam laut. Belakangan ini kau dapat mendengar suaranya saat pikiranmu sedang kosong.

 _Kau lemah._

Suara sinis itu membuatmu menengok, mencari-cari sesosok berambut coklat dengan perban menutupi salah satu matanya, namun kau tidak pernah menemukan apapun. Meskipun suara itu kerap menghinamu, kau tidak peduli, asalkan Dazai bisa muncul dan menenangkannya.

Keresahanmu semakin menjadi-jadi, kau tidak lagi dapat mengerjakan misi dengan benar. Mori mengomentarimu dengan tegas namun suaranya tidak terdengar di telingamu. Suara Dazai yang mengejekmu sudah cukup menghalangi segala suara di luar yang berniat masuk.

Awalnya kau merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan kau sudah terbiasa hingga Dazai yang tak tampak itu mungkin merasa bosan dan kemudian merubah sikapnya. Pada awal musim panas saat kau berdiam diri di apartemen, Dazai berbisik.

 _Berhenti mengejarku._

Kau kembali menganalisa makna dari ucapannya. Kecemasanmu pada prospek Dazai telah mati membuat pandanganmu menjadi semakin buram saja. Kau menengok ke kiri—ke arah yang paling terasa suara tersebut berasal—dan membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

 _Apalagi yang kau cari?_

"Kau, Dazai- _san_."

 _Kau lupa? Sekarang aku ada di sini. Untuk apa terus mengejar yang sudah ada?_

Benar. Dazai benar. Kau tidak perlu mengejar orang yang jelas-jelas ada di sini. Jika Dazai ada di sampingmu—meski kau tidak dapat melihatnya—bukankah itu artinya ia tidak pergi?

Setelah pembicaraan itu, kau merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau sudah bisa mengerjakan misi dengan benar dan Mori tidak lagi mengevaluasi dirimu. Dazai tetap berada di sebelahmu, mengawasimu, kapanpun dan di manapun. Kau tidak merasa privasimu diabaikan olehnya; kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu.

Gin sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau tidak mengerti kenapa orang menganggapmu aneh saat kau sudah kembali melakukan hal yang menjadi kewajibanmu—seperti membunuh—ini? Kau sadar jika gerak-gerikmu yang kerap suka berbisik dengan Dazai (yang tidak dapat dilihat siapapun ini) mungkin terlalu mencolok, tapi kau tidak peduli.

Asal ada Dazai di sisimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku ingin ketemu Dazai- _san_." Entah sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Biasanya Dazai akan mendiamimu beberapa menit dan mengganti topik pembicaraan, tapi hari ini lain.

 _Aku bisa menampakkan diri padamu._

Dengan refleks, wajahmu memunculkan ekspresi. Perasaan rindu dan kehampaan yang memenuhi dirimu bercampur menjadi satu dan menghasilkan hasrat yang sangat mendalam akan kemauanmu terhadap ucapan Dazai. Kau memohon, dengan wajah yang sangat memalukan jika dilihat orang lain, meminta agar Dazai menampakkan diri sekarang juga.

Dazai menyuruhmu untuk memejamkan mata dan jangan pernah membukanya sebelum ia menyuruhmu untuk membuka mata, kau menurut begitu saja. Kau dapat mendengar decitan kursi yang digerakkan di sekitar ruangan. Decitan itu terhenti seiring dengan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh tanganmu dan menuntunmu untuk mengikutinya.

Kau merasa seperti sedang menaiki tangga—tidak, mungin sebuah tanjakan, karena yang kau rasakan hanya melangkah ke atas beberapa kali saja—dan tangan tersebut melepaskan genggamannya padamu. Dazai menyuruhmu untuk membuka mata dan pemandangan yang kau temui sudah bukan lagi kamar hampa tanpa hiasan, melainkan hamparan taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga.

Bukan pemandangan itu yang membuatmu terkejut, kedua matamu terbelalak saat akhirnya suara misterius yang menghantuimu belakangan ini menampakkan wujud aslinya. Dazai Osamu, masih dengan mantel hitam panjang dan perban menutupi mata kanannya, berdiri di hadapanmu dengan senyum yang begitu tulus.

"Dazai- _san_." Suaramu tercekat, hatimu belum cukup siap dengan pertemuan ini. Dazai memberimu tawa sindiran namun tidak cukup sinis untuk dianggap sebagai hinaan.

 _Kau masih tidak berubah, Akutagawa-kun._

"Ke mana kau pergi selama ini?!" kau akhirnya menemukan suaramu. "Aku mencarimu selama ini—!"

Dazai tidak memberimu jawaban yang kau inginkan, ia justru mengganti topik.

 _Dari pada itu, apa kau mau ikut denganku?_

"Ikut … denganmu?"

 _Ya, ikut denganku._

Dazai menjulurkan tangannya, gesturnya begitu lembut bagimu yang baru pertama kali merasakan kelembutan itu.

 _Aku baru sadar jika meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang salah. Odasaku mengajarkanku banyak hal dan ini salah satunya._

Kau menimbang banyak hal setelah Dazai lagi-lagi mengucapkan nama itu. Odasaku. Oda Sakunosuke. Lagi-lagi nama itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dazai memang mengajakmu pergi, tapi pada akhirnya itu semua karena saran dari Oda, orang yang menempati tempat pertama di dalam hati Dazai.

"Percuma aku ikut denganmu jika _orang itu_ masih terus ada di dalam dirimu, Dazai- _san_." Sekarang kau tidak lagi takut untuk mengeluarkan pendapatmu, tidak peduli meski itu sangat tidak sopan.

 _Dan sekarang kau jadi pencemburu? Kau seharusnya bilang sejak dulu padaku._

"Aku tidak—" Kau kehilangan kata-kata. Kenyataannya memang benar, kau sangat iri dengan Oda, iri dengan orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa namun mendapatkan segalanya dari Dazai seperti perhatian, kebaikan, bahkan tekad sekalipun.

 _Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu._

Seharusnya Dazai tahu apapun yang diucapkannya pasti akan kau lakukan. Tidak, Dazai mungkin memang sudah tahu dan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mengetesmu. Kau tidak mungkin ingin kehilangannya lagi. Keresahanmu akan hari esok tanpa Dazai dan penuhnya kekosongan di dalam hatimu sudah terlalu membesar dan tumpah ruah begitu saja dari kepalamu. Kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi, semua terasa sia-sia saja.

Tapi semua itu dapat berubah. Dazai ada di sini, mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi padamu, berniat membawamu pergi dari Port Mafia bersamanya, dan mungkin kali ini akan menghabiskan waktu selamanya.

"Ke mana kita pergi?" kau menangkap tangan yang terjulur di depanmu dengan sangat kuat. Itu sudah cukup jadi penanda bahwa kau sudah setuju untuk sekali lagi mengikutinya.

 _Tentu saja ke tempat yang paling cocok untuk pelarian seperti kita. Tapi sebelum itu-_

Dazai mengalungkan mahkota mawar kuning pada kepalamu. Ukurannya yang kelebaran membuat mahkota itu turun hingga mencapai lehermu. Tanganmu yang tidak menggenggam tangan Dazai kau gunakan untuk meraba benda tersebut.

 _Mari kita buat halaman baru, Akutagawa-kun._

Dan kemudian kau membalasnya dengan senyum, merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Dazai ada di sampingmu.

* * *

"Sangat disayangkan, ya." Seorang pria paruh baya menikmati teh hitam di awal malam sembari duduk di kursi yang nyaman. Ia tidak sendiri di sana, terdapat seorang pria muda yang berdiri di depannya.

Perasaan pria muda itu sedang tidak senang, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Kau benar, bos."

"Dazai- _kun_ harus membayar mahal semua perbuatannya ini." Mori Ougai meletakkan teh yang barusan diminumnya ke atas meja. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada hal lain yang berada di meja. Sebuah koran tentang kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi. "Kita mendapat pukulan telak."

"Dazai sialan." Nakahara Chuuya mengumpat, tangan kanannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat. "Lihat saja nanti. Aku- tidak, kami pasti akan menangkap pengkhianat itu."

"Ya, aku berharap padamu, Chuuya- _kun_." Pemimpin Port Mafia itu memasang wajah kesal. "Aku tidak mau lagi ada aset berharga yang hilang lagi."

Chuuya membungkuk hormat pada atasannya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Mori memejamkan matanya sembari mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi pada organisasinya ini. "Kau benar-benar serius ingin melawan Port Mafia ya, Dazai- _kun_? Atau mungkin ini memang keinginannya sendiri?"

Mori memang terkenal akan teknik analisanya yang cepat, hanya saja dalam kasus ini ia masih belum bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia yakin Akutagawa adalah pemuda yang sangat kuat baik dari segi fisik dan mental, kepergian Dazai tidaklah mungkin dapat membuatnya seperti itu-

Yah, seberapa banyak Mori membuat spekulasi pada akhirnya percuma, karena objek yang dijadikannya sebagai bahan analisa sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

 _Di dunia ini._

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Monmap Akutagawa monmap Akutagawa monmap Akutagawa. . .

Belakangan mood saya lagi ngarah ke sana, duh dark bgt sih- Saya tuh pengen buat yang senang-senang aja tapi tangan ini malah buat yang lain trs gmn dong ajdbajdbj

yah, awalnya lagi buat fic day 7 trs tbtb terbesit ide buat bikin DaAku (niatnya cuma angst atau hurt/comfort deh mentok2, tapi kok ke sini sini ketikannya 'gelap' banget sampe ke situ?!)

Jadi bingung sendiri ini buat apa kok gini sih wkwk

Tapi sebenernya 'inti' dari cerita ini itu 'Fuan', ya, kecemasan. IRL Akutagawa punya 'kecemasan' sama masa depan jadi saya sedikit buat itu jadi cerita ini.

Saya bener2 suka sama _'kecemasan'._

Yah- pokoknya makasih kalau ada yang mau baca fic (dengan gaya baru) ini. Saya gatau kenapa pengen nyobain pake 2nd pov karna lagi bosen aja. . .

(sekali lagi) makasih udah baca, jangan jadi down ya orz cukup fic ini saja. . .


End file.
